


Психологи

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Однажды Шерлок поспорил, найдётся ли область, в которой дедукция не пригодится.





	

\- Попробуй.

\- Ни за что, Джон.

\- ...Шерлок, ты издеваешься?

Это был третий день, когда доктор Ватсон пытался заставить великого детектива, заболевшего гриппом, ползая по канализациям в поисках очередного убийцы, отведать приготовленный им куриный бульон. Великий детектив упорно сопротивлялся, чем вызывал жгучее желание немного ему врезать. Доктор Ватсон сдерживался с профессионализмом (основа его профессии, чёрт возьми), но постепенно это становилось всё невозможнее.

\- Джон, я уверяю тебя, что бульоны никак не помогут мне. Вот микстуры, которые ты выписываешь, ещё имеют некий шанс...

\- Ты же их, чёрт побери, тоже не пьёшь!

\- Я сказал "имеют шанс", я же предпочитаю более надёжные средства.

Доктор Ватсон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь подавить всколыхнувшееся желание подправить великому детективу нос, но его остановил факт того, что вместе с кровью придётся убирать и сопли, а это был эксперимент уже в духе Шерлока, а не его.

\- Итак, - Джон, буравя друга взглядом, начал загибать пальцы, - тебя не устраивает народная медицина.

\- Надёжнее её только народные же приговоры, - прохрипел Шерлок, в свою очередь буравя взглядом тарелку бульона. 

\- Тебя не устраивает научно доказанная медицина, - загнул второй палец Ватсон, на что Шерлок только фыркнул:

\- Ну да, я ещё про неё забыл в рейтинге лучших методов лечения. По статистике, только один из...

\- К чёрту твою статистику! - рявкнул Джон, вскакивая со своего места. - Чёрт возьми, ты третий день развалился на кровати, у тебя тьма новых дел - не отнекивайся, они даже по ночам приходят, я слышал звук приходящих СМС, - выхаживая из угла в угол комнаты, продолжал он, то и дело меча молнии взглядами в Холмса, на что тот, надо признать, реагировал со своим обычным интересом и одновременно спокойствием, - и при этом отказываешься лечиться?!

\- Я не отказываюсь, - педантично уточнил Шерлок, тут же оглушительно чихнув. - Просто я предпочитаю более надёжные средства, нежели бабушкины байки да шарлатанские зелья.

\- Зелья, да? - всё больше злился Ватсон. - И что же тебе это сказало? Дедукция?

\- Именно она, - спокойно произнёс Шерлок. - Если внимательно прочита...

\- Не желаю ничего слышать! - взмахнул перед собой руками Джон. - Чёрт, ты реально считаешь, что твоя драгоценная дедукция пригодится во _всех_ областях жизни?

\- Разумеется, - откровенно удивился Шерлок, произведя перед этим целую серию чиханий и покашливаний. 

\- И, конечно же, даже в той её области, которой я учился чёрт знает сколько лет, а ты вряд ли хоть книжонку прочитал? - перегнул палку Ватсон, но, тут же поняв свою ошибку (вот уж чего-чего, а медицинских книг Холмс перечитал очень много), не стал поправляться. Стоять, так стоять насмерть!

\- Ну, - тут же не преминул воспользоваться брешью в обороне противника Шерлок, - как раз о медицине я читал достаточно.

\- А сколько книг там было о простых житейских "радостях"? - сложив руки на груди, поинтересовался Джон, всё же усевшись в кресло рядом с другом.

\- Ну-у... - тут великий детектив сильно задумался. - А огнестрельные ранения считать?

\- Я говорю о _простых_ , Шерлок, болезнях, - голосом ласковой кобры проговорил Джон и с лёгкой тоской подумал о Мэри. Вот угораздило же её уехать как раз в это время!..

Его жена уехала вместе с Хадсон по каким-то их личным женским делам (как догадывался Ватсон, дела эти в основном заключались в болтовне без мужчин о их "легальном" прошлом - вот угораздило же его подружиться и даже пожениться с такой компанией!), а буквально через несколько дней Шерлок умудрился заболеть. Миссис Хадсон сумела бы заставить его проглотить чёртовы лекарства, но Ватсона он слушать не желал. О совершении убийства Джон пока не думал, но чувствовал, что к этому близок.

\- Ладно, - спустя несколько минут обдумывания, признался Шерлок, - я не читал ни одной книги о распространённых болезнях. Однако с помощью простейшей дедукции я могу доказать, что и твои методы неверны.

\- Так, - шумно вздохнул Ватсон, - я предлагаю тебе спор. Если я сумею найти хоть одно место, где твоей дедукции быть не должно, ты выпьешь всё, что я тебе скажу.

\- Принимаю, - как-то чересчур легко согласился Холмс, с трудом доставая руку из-под толстого зимнего одеяла. Даже его пришлось класть с боем, но теперь детектив не имел ничего против него - даже удивительно. Ну, зато Ватсону будет очень приятно разбить его самоуверенность и влить-таки ему в рот микстуру от кашля, которым он в очередной раз зашёлся.

\- Предсказания будущего! - ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову. Холмс хрипло рассмеялся, но смех быстро перешёл в кашель.

\- Если бы среди этих шарлатанов нашёлся хоть один достаточно умный человек, дабы уметь видеть простейшие вещи, к предсказателям не относились бы с таким презрением.

К своему негодованию, Ватсон не мог не согласиться.

\- Кулинария?

\- Определение, что в какой банке лежит, не глядя на обёртку?

\- А более реальный пример можешь привести?

\- ...особенно в доме любовника, в котором девушка оказалась в первый раз и не хочет оставить лишних отпечатков.

\- Ты неисправим.

\- Я знаю.

Поняв, что победить этого всезнайку будет не так просто, Джон всерьёз задумался.

\- ...Психология.

\- Ну, знаешь, по-моему, психологи как раз единственные, кто хотя бы минимально знают дедукцию. Конечно, на уровне детского сада, но, тем не менее...

\- А ты хоть раз на приёме был? - хмыкнул Ватсон, решив доказать недоказуемое и утереть Шерлоку нос именно этой наукой.

\- Нет, - честно сказал Шерлок.

\- Вот то-то же. А у них там всё одно: "Я виню в этом какую-то травму в вашем прошлом". Как верно сказал твой брат, гнать их надо.

Шерлок поморщился.

\- Майкрофт относится к врачебным умозаключениям примерно так же, как и я, но, тем не менее, в психологии дедукция очень востребована.

\- Ну докажи, великий всезнайка, - хмыкнул Ватсон, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее: разговор обещал быть долгим.

\- Ну... - Холмс задумался, после чего взял ложку бульона и салфетку и поставил на самом ровном её участке большую кляксу. - Что ты видишь в этом пятне?

\- Кляксу, - непонимающе хмыкнул Ватсон.

\- Вот! - Шерлок победоносно поднял палец недавно освобождённой руки вверх. - Это означает, что ты - не психопат и в жизни у тебя не было каких-либо травмирующих событий... - к концу фразы вся его самоуверенность начала выцветать, а к концу он и вовсе удивленно замолчал. Тут настала пора Джону радоваться:

\- Видишь - в психологии твоя дедукция ни к чему не привела!

\- Нет, просто я пока собрал слишком мало данных, - упрямо заявил Шерлок. - Ну... Если я не ошибаюсь, они проводят тесты на ассоциации?

\- О, ты начал сомневаться в своей правоте? - ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- Нет, просто я не обладаю точными данными, чтобы быть в них правым, - спокойно парировал Шерлок. - Итак... Кровь?

\- Убийство.

\- Пистолет?

\- Предположим, такси.

\- Хм-м, это становится всё интереснее... Знакомство?

\- Парк.

\- Доктор?

\- Морг.

\- Бульон?

\- Придурок! - рявкнул Джон, не выдержав абсурдности выдаваемых им слов.

\- Это было обращение или ассоциация? Это важно для нашего эксперимента, - со своей обычной непоколебимостью уточнил Холмс.

\- Не эксперимента, а спора... И то, и другое.

\- Итак, из этого следует, что ты либо маньяк-убийца с некой душевной травмой из детства...

\- Либо ты специально задавал такие вопросы, чтобы ответы на них были соответствующие, - в очередной раз подавляя мысли о осуществлении высказывания Шерлока, почти прошипел доктор.

\- Какие - такие? - педантично вопросил Холмс.

\- Странные!

\- Ну, не стоило меня, явного неспециалиста, просить проводить такой тест. Бессмысленно это, мягко говоря.

\- ...Однако ты так и не доказал, что дедукция так уж необходима в психологии.

\- Хорошо, - лицо Шерлока приняло странное выражение: то ли он что-то задумал, то ли сейчас будет буря. Скорее всего, варианты окажутся совмещёнными, и Ватсону как-то сразу стало не по себе. - Тогда сейчас я готов съесть целую кастрюлю твоего бульона, если ты поцелуешь меня, - с совершенным спокойствием заявил Холмс.

Ватсон не нашёл лучшего выхода, нежели вскочить с кресла и посмотреть на друга с новой точки зрения.

\- Твою мать, ладно наркомания, ты, чёрт возьми, не _выглядишь_ от этого особенно неадекватно, но, чёрт возьми, тебе не кажется, что стоило предупредить меня, что ты гей?

\- То есть ты отказываешься от такого выгодного предложения?

\- Выгодно оно только тебе, а я женатый мужчина, который не собирается изменять жене с лучшим другом!

\- Я только что доказал, что ты не гей, - торжественно щёлкнув пальцами, заявил Шерлок, отодвигая от себя злосчастный бульон, - а ориентация, насколько я знаю, также считается разделом психологии.

\- Не ориентация, чёрт возьми, а самоидентификация, - мстительно произнёс Ватсон и в открытый было самовосхваляющий рот сунул ложку уже поостывшего бульона - чёрта с два он позволит ему получить осложнение!


End file.
